Come Back To Me
by K-Shandra
Summary: Olivia returns to Peter from the other universe, slightly damaged. No this is not one of those what she thought or how she got back. More like her emotional state when she got back. With Walter being Walter.


Title: Come Back To Me

Genre: FRINGE

Pairing: Olivia and Peter.

Rating: M (Yes, another from me)

Timeline: Post Season 2 AU

Spoilers: Potential for Season 3 Fringe.

Disclaimer: Not mine *sigh* but I like playing, so don't sue.

Warning: this is AU in context, originally written before Season 3.

Summery: Olivia returns to Peter from the alternate universe, slightly damaged. (No this is not one of those what she thought or how she got back. More like her emotional state when she got back.) With Walter - being Walter.  
Written: July 2010

Word Count: 3 786.

Edited: June 2011

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter took Olivia home. The doctors having completed their tests had pronounced her healthy, although slightly dehydrated and needing some nourishment. But for the rest she seemed fine. Her doctor placed her on mandatory leave for two weeks, pending a medical examination, and sent her home to recover.

To Peter however, Olivia was not well. She was distant, cold even, showing no emotion. She no longer smiled neither was there any sparkle in her eyes. Whatever his father had done to her, it had broken her. Only the outer shell had returned. There was no depth, no personality anymore. He hated his father even more for that. Hated him for taking away probably one of the best things in his life.

Walter had noted his concern, for he too was concerned. Knowing what the confinement and sensory deprivation could have done to her mind, anyone's mind.

Peter helped her settle. Made sure that she ate. Then tucked her into bed, only to be pulled back when stepping away. And so the routine had started, his care had moved from Walter to Olivia. Everyday he would make sure that she would eat and move around. He'd take her out to ensure she got some sensory stimulation. Then return home to put her to bed, crawling in behind her so that she'd know that she was not alone in the dark, again.

Two weeks later there was still no change in her. Peter had approached Broyles, who in turn sent her for another evaluation. Where she answered all their questions with the answers they wanted, she however showed no emotion. It had scarred Rachel and Ella, who failed to interact with her. Her actions had become automated, with no emotion behind them.

Walter was tinkling in the lab, and as much as Peter was unsure of asking for his help, he felt that he owed it to Olivia to try.

"Walter." Peter called his attention.

"Yes son," Walter replied looking at him.

"You did extensive studies on the human brain… You and William Bell right?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes we did, why do you ask?"

"It's about Olivia." The mention of her name caused Astrid to turn and look. "I don't know anymore what to do… The doctors have said to provide stimulation, which I have tried. I have tried to incorporate all the people in her life, taken her out to the places she enjoyed, but nothing seems to be working." Peter replied. His frustration barely contained.

"You have tried all manners of sensory stimulation?" Walter questioned looking at him.

Peter looked at him at first not understanding, "Sight, smell, touch, taste, feel and some association," He replied before continuing, "I've tried them all, but nothing seems to break through."

Walter was quiet for a while, and then suddenly looked at him "Have you had intercourse with her?"

Peter was taken aback, shocked, stunned that Walter could ask something like that so casually, but then that was Walter for you. Astrid felt sorry for him it was hard enough having this type of a conversation, even with a counsellor. Never mind Walter.

"No Walter I haven't." He answered, not sure of Walter's reasoning.

"Sex is very therapeutic you know… it involves all of the senses, stimulates the body and mind, releases beneficial endorphins and invigorates the soul." Walter carried on.

"Yes Walter, I'm familiar with all the benefits the medical faculty attaches to sex, but I'm not going to have sex with Olivia in the hope that it stimulates her or brings her back. That would be placing just a bit too much pressure on my performance."

"Ah but you're a Bishop, you should not have any problems with that." Walter countered.

"Okay Walter I get it. Now let's forget about that. What else could be wrong?" Peter asked exasperated.

"Well let's see… Agent Dunham was in solitary confinement, deprived of all her senses for an undisclosed amount of time. In the normal human being, it would take little more than a week for them to loose their minds. The lack of sensory stimulation combined with the lack of activity, as well as the reoccurring thoughts running through their mind would render them insane in just over a month." Walter said moving about, "My belief is that Agent Dunham being able to control both her feelings and emotions, at some stage managed to detach them from her bodily actions, or reactions. Even though she is acting within the normal range of behaviours, her mind and emotions have been blocked off. For someone having spent time in a solitary confinement cell she is remarkably sane. My guess is, that at that time there was a reason or cause for her to go into that type of state. Considering that she was under emotional strain prior to being placed in the cell, it is more than plausible that she may have succeeding in depersonalizing her actions. Most probably in an attempt to prevent them from gaining any leverage for emotional manipulation. It is also possible that with the Cortexophen in her system, that it could be a permanent state of being now." Walter finished looking at both Astrid and Peter.

Peters' optimism had dropped the more Walter spoke. Having gone from total disappointment, to hopeful, to upset, to grateful, to discouraged over the last few months was just becoming too much for him. At one stage to have thought he would have a chance with her, the real her, only now to loose her so completely.

"Is there any way we could find out what triggered it, or how to undo it?" Peter asked clutching at straws.

"I don't know son." Walter answered truthfully, "There were a number of procedures done on her, and any other could be met with strong objection and disapproval of her mind. And if she had mastered the state there could be no benefit to it." Walter reasoned, "Hypnoses won't work, as she could resist, and she most probably will. Brainwave therapy won't work either, as she would be able to manipulate those…" Walter walked about.

Peter eyes fell on the tank, "What about the tank?" he asked.

"No! That would be the last place to put her." Walter was quick to reply, "The sensory depravation could trigger a relapse, or worse." He added as an after thought.

"I'm not talking of her in the tank, I'm talking about me." Peter replied, "Would it work if we placed Olivia in a drug induced coma? Would it be possible for me to link up with her, to know what triggered her current condition?" Peter fired the questions he had been meaning to ask the whole morning. If it could work he would do it. Hell she had crossed dimensions for him. He could risk a dip in the old tank.

Walter looked at him, "Peter you know the risks involved with getting into the tank." Walter stated.

"Yes I know Walter, but she would do it for me. Anyway this could also help us with finding what could be done to undo it." Peter reasoned, he knew Walter loved Olivia and would try to help her in any way that he could.

"But that would involve us getting her here to the lab, and administrating anaesthetics. As to be able to induce a drug induced coma." Walter replied thoughtfully.

"And with what happened on the other side… Do you think she would trust Walter enough to place her under such a coma?" Astrid was the one to ask.

"Olivia trusts me." Peter stated, "I'll ask her to come in… I'll tell her that I have asked Walter to have a look at her." Peter reasoned.

"It could work," Walter said, "That is if she trusts you enough to allow a merge, even if she could not sense it."

"We would have to get everything ready," Astrid drew their attention, "We won't be able to prepare the tank with her here." Astrid had become Walter's logic voice.

So together they set off to prepare things for the next day. Peter and Walter prepared the drugs whilst Astrid did the tank, and hooked up all the monitors and equipment.

The next morning Peter accompanied by Olivia entered the lab. It was the first time since her return that she'd entered the lab. He noted her lack of expression as she walked into the room. Looking around noting both Walter and Astrid. As usual, her responses were what he had come to expect of her. There was no warmth, no feeling behind it. Walter lead her up to the table asked her to sit down. Then proceeded to go through a long explanation of the "planned hypnoses session". Whilst they hooked her up to a drip, "to prevent dehydration" as Walter had stated. Olivia looked at Peter, her expression blank, before consenting to the procedure.

Walter had her lie down under the lights, whilst Peter took a hold of her one hand to let her know he was there. Walter whilst speaking to her slowly injected the drugs to induce her to sleep. The moment she was out they prepped her, whilst Peter stripped, and got ready for the tank. Not sure of what to expect whilst in there. Astrid helped him into it, before Walter started administrating his drugs. It was just then that he realized how much he actually trusted this Walter. His real father, he would not have allowed to pump him full of drugs. Here he was not only submitting himself, but also Olivia to mass quantities of psychedelics.

The tank was closed and Peter remained calm, floating. Having closed his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift to all the encounters he had shared with her. His drugged state was not so bad, his memories were pleasurable, and thinking of her was a pleasurable pastime. Walter had told him not to try and reach for her, but to allow for them to merge. He knew the minute it happened. The amount of frustration and anger he felt was staggering. He looked at her, her eyes were filled with pain, then longing, then he felt a blast of frustration as she turned away, drawing him with her. Sensing her emotions as he looked onto a scene before him. She was gone now. He saw himself through her eyes, felt her frustration, anger anticipation, disappointment, sorrow, and fear, as their interactions appeared. He was seeing it through her eyes, experiencing her emotions as she led him through the last few days. The frustration she had felt, the inability to bridge the gap that was there. The fear that this was all an illusion from which she would wake up again, in that cell, all alone, again. Then he felt her resist him, like she was fighting someone in her head, fearing that they were seeking information. He backed away as he felt her retreat, fearing his presence almost as if she was seeing him. Then it was gone… like he was expelled.

He felt hands reach under him pulling at him as he regained consciousness. Helping whoever tried to lift him out of the tank. He took the towel offered by Astrid before looking over to where Olivia lay.

Walter noted. "We'll keep her under for some time still, what caused the sudden disturbance in the brain patterns?"

"She sensed me, or someone, then somehow blocked me." He watched the peaceful form, unbelieving of the amount of turmoil that went on behind those eyes. One would think she was at rest. But rest and peace was the one thing she was unlikely to find, even in sleep.

Walter looked at him puzzled, before asking, "Did you manage to find out anything?"

"Only that your assessment of her mental condition is closer than that of any of her doctors." He returned, looking at Walter before turning and looking at her silent form again, "It seems she has built herself a comfort zone, and deflects everything from it. Her responses seemed programmed because they are. Her body is on autopilot, whilst her mind, emotions and thoughts function independently. She can take in sensations and stimulation, but fails to react to it normally."

Walter looked at him then back to Olivia, "Any idea what kept her going?" Walter finally asked.

"The knowledge that possibly we were all safe back home, she thinks this is all a simulation, aimed at getting her to break to reveal something. She does not realize that she is actually home, she feels tricked, like no one will let her do what she wants."

Peter dried himself and got dressed whilst all the equipment was packed away. Standing next to Olivia when Walter applied the antidote to bring her out. She looked at him then turned to look at Walter and Astrid, almost as if unsure. Peter then helped her up allowing her to fully wake up. She reached for the back of her neck, rubbing the ache there. Peter knew she would be feeling the same tingle he did from the probe. Taking her home he stopped to pick up some supplies and encouraged her to come along, and to pick anything she felt like. He walked along, picking out coffee, sugar, milk noted how she walked along she stopped at the dairy isle, picking up yogurt, she never ate yogurt, but put it in the basket anyway, loaded some biscuits as well. Peter said noting, he just watched her. Then walked on, paying for the purchases and loading them into the vehicle. Before heading home to unpack.

Later that night Peter was sat thinking, for the first time since her return he was not monitoring her every move. Did not follow her to make sure she was okay. It still did not change her reactions to him. He thought about the frustration he had felt, how much of it had been focused on him. Though back of the high focal points and the frustration or anxiety suffered at those times. Realizing that at that moment she was probably experiencing those without showing it. He was familiar with her frustration, her anger. It had been what had driven her. He pondered a while longer thinking of the images he had seen, which ones she feared the most, and to which had her reactions been the strongest… then came up with an idea.

Peter walked over to her pulling her to her feet.

"Olivia you trust me right?" He questioned, awaiting her response.

She nodded her head after a while.

"You know I would never hurt you intentionally?"

She remained still.

He pulled her with him to the bathroom.

"I want you to trust me okay, can you do that?" Peter asked turning her towards him.

She nodded.

Peter started the shower then turned to her, starting to undress her. A thing that in all the time she had been back he would not have thought of doing. She complied almost mechanically. There were no sudden movements. And once again he cursed his father for what they had done to her.

Once done, he stripped himself and drew her into the shower. Taking the soap he proceeded to wash her whole body, she remained still, complacent. Once done he washed himself before letting her out. His memory of the images that had kept her going were of those where he seemed closest to her, her frustration had peaked when he was in danger. None of those images portrayed what happened between them. The one with the most apprehension was when she had kissed him, and the relief when he'd agreed to return with her. Her admission that he belonged with her had been what kept her going, and since her return, he had treated her as if she would break, if he were to touch her.

He wrapped them in towels and led her to the bedroom. Drying her off, before encouraging her to lie down on the bed. He reached for her lotion then rubbed some it into her body. She complied handing him whatever body part he needed. Once done, he looked down at her, her compliance still surprised him as his gaze drifted over her body. The sight of her fully naked aroused him, but her unresponsiveness kept it in check. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped himself around her, brushing his fingers over her arm, her side, her thigh, drifting over her breast. His touches were sensual, but undemanding. He continued brushing, touching her body like that, hoping for some response from her, but there was none. Olivia accepted his attentions but neither approved nor disapproved of them. His body had responded to her presence, her scent, and the warmth of her. She had felt it, felt his erect penis nudging at her. She turned onto her back as his hand once again brushed down, he risked touching her, his fingers finding that although her body seemed unresponsive it had readied itself, her legs parted wider to give him access to her. Slowly he rolled onto her, giving her a chance to stop him. He readied himself then slid inside her with a groan. So many times he had wanted to know what it would feel like to be with her, inside her. She made no response as he slowly moved over her, wanting to allow for maximum sensory stimulation, looking down at her there was nothing, no recognition. After a while he stopped, barely supporting himself on his arms, he placed his head next to hers, resting his forehead on the pillow. The hurt eating him, it was not what he wanted. _'So much for Walter's' idea.'_ He thought to himself, he should never have given it any credit.

"Oh god Olivia, come back to me, I need you." He whispered his thoughts out loud, before readying himself to withdraw from her, when he felt her stir. Bracing himself to look into her eyes he noticed the tears there. Taken aback, thinking he had overstepped the bounds, hell, he was inside her, of course he'd overstepped the bounds somewhere. Then she whispered his name followed by more tears. Peter pulled her closer realizing what had happened, then held her as the sobs broke out, her body shaking from the emotions being released. All that time, all that control was coming down round him literally. Her rolled onto his back taking her with him, the fact that he had slipped from her immaterial. His Olivia was returning to him. The emotion was breaking free. He held her like that for as long as it took her to spend her emotion. Then settled her as she fell asleep, before tending to the lights. Slipping into bed next to her, it was the first night he had a happy feeling settle over him. Olivia was on her way back and he would be there for her.

Olivia woke the next morning feeling spent, but happy. A frown formed on her forehead, not understanding why. She was surprised to feel her body respond to her thoughts. She moved slightly then came into contact with another body. Thinking back about the night before, she knew it would be Peter. She moved, realizing her naked state of dress, and that if her memory served her right, he too would be naked. She lifted the sheets slightly to look. Yes, he was gloriously naked. Sitting up she pulled the covers back to reveal him. She studied him, intent on burning the image of his naked body into her mind. It had been the one she had sought for most. What he would look like without clothes? Peter stirred after a while, the sudden change in temperature causing him to wake. He reached out with his hand to where he thought she would be, only to be greeted by empty space. His eyes shot open glancing about until he saw her, studying him. Looking at his naked body like she was committing it to memory. He reached out to her in silence, she complied lying down next to him, their naked bodies once again coming into contact, sparking a response from both. He turned his face to look at her noting the uncertainty in her eyes. Wanting to shout to the world, Olivia was back. Laying a hand on her cheek he pulled her in for a kiss, the long sought for kiss he had wanted since her return. Her response was immediate, as she opened to him, demanding but also giving. His hands roamed her, running gently over her body, this time demanding a response, needing it. He had waited so long for this, hoped, dared to dream that they would have a chance, even if only a slight chance. He would not only take but give as well. He felt her hands roam, his body quick to respond to her. Her hand wrapped around him, a surge of arousal met her as he released a growl, as he tried to reach for her body. She straddled him in response. Peter on seeing her intent tried to stop her,

"Olivia no! Wait! You're not…Oh god that feels good.' He almost yelled as she lowered herself onto him. His body rose to meet hers, his hands gripped her hips hoping to still her. Their eyes locked, which managed to still her faster than any other thing he could do. It was plain to both, written on their faces. Everything slowed down as he sat up to kiss her, and then pushed her back slightly so he could suckle her one breast. His hand rounded the other, playing with the hardened nipple before he kissed it. Then latched onto it like a hungry infant, sucking hard. The sensations causing her uterus to contract and her walls to close round him. He paid the other the same attention when done he cupped both of them. Kissing her lips again before pulling back whispering to her lips, "these," he said whilst circling her nipples again, "are reserved for me, and my babies." He said possessively as he saw the change in her face, felt her body respond to him. Her body shifting as her hands pushed at his chest encouraging him to lie down. Linking hands she rocked them slowly, their bodies communicating in a way they both needed most. Somewhere in the distance one of their phones rang, but neither could be bothered, the moment meaning more to them than anything. Eyes locked, hands gripped he watched her body rise above his, saw the change as she neared her climax, felt it grip him, allowing for him to also let go. To empty himself in her, both calling to the other, before she collapsed spent onto of him. His arms embraced her, wanting to remain like that for as long as he could.


End file.
